


Grotesque Lovers

by Klomonx



Series: Chuu/Kureo Romance Collection [5]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex, also theres no mention of any genitalia or body parts at all really, because fuck that i wanted to focus more on their feelings because oh boy do they have a lot, i cant believe i fuckin wrote this, sorry im not super comfortable writing nsfw and dont do it often let alone share it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klomonx/pseuds/Klomonx
Summary: Kureo and Chuu have sex for the first time (together), that's really all there is to it.
Relationships: Hachikawa Chuu/Mado Kureo
Series: Chuu/Kureo Romance Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837018
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Grotesque Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter aka my friends bullied me into writing this so they better comment because they voted for this atrocity. Typos expected just get this piece of work out of here u_u. Not really here for criticism, will fix typos and make minor adjustments as needed. Again so sorry for this.

It looked grotesque, had others seen. Chuu had no lips, and while a casual single kiss was sweet, his mouth was constantly glistening and drooling with spit. It would have been enough to turn others away, and yet Kureo kissed him, holding his head slightly turned in his hands. The disability or shame from not having lips didn’t seem to matter to Kureo, he let himself be kissed, even let Chuu become more forceful, his tongue snaking down his throat, triggering the smell and taste of copper and reigniting the memories long since stamped in his brain. Kureo clung to Chuu, moving his arms to his shoulders, digging in to the many scars that had carved their valleys and rivers along his body. Rather than pull away in repulsion as he had done the first time Chuu had done this, Kureo forced his body against Chuu’s, kissing him while his brain alerted him to the memories.  
He wanted to make new memories, memories to dim the light on the nightmares he had. Nightmares they both had could be replaced by dreams, by desire that was hard for either one to ignore; despite their ages they were both physically fit men, both in isolating jobs who pulled toward one another. They had been dating for over a year, that's how long it had taken, over a year for Kureo to calm down enough to let his heart be stirred without guilt. And Chuu, true to his name, the ever loyal and waiting companion was there when he was ready. 

Chuu unhooked himself from Kureo, his hands laced around the man’s hips. His eyes half closed with a softness that had been hidden for many years, a softness that had been torn from him violently.  
“Are you sure you’re ready?” Chuu mused, his eyes drifted down to Kureo’s belt, “it’s been over three years. I was never a gentle lover, Kureo, even before my injury.”  
Kureo purred, kissing the side of Chuu’s neck, “I’ll manage. You can’t be more tiring than a ghoul, can you?”  
“Hopefully the scars won’t be as noticeable,” Chuu chuckled, “how experienced are you?”  
Kureo blushed, he had only ever been vague about it before - “I’m not a stranger to being penetrated. Kasuka liked to be on top,” his blush deepened, “we had a small collection of toys to get the job done.”  
“No need to be embarrassed,” Chuu’s thumbs stroked Kureo’s hip, his fingers moving toward his belt buckle, “how often?”  
“T-twice a week, sometimes more,” Kureo hesitated in telling him, “you?”  
“I had binges, weekends of gratuitous sex followed by months of nothing. A few scattered relationships. A few prostitutes, a few regular casual encounters. After this scar though there haven’t been many who’d have me.”  
Kureo’s brow furrowed, “I’ll fix that. Are you in the clear?”  
Chuu nodded, unhooking Kureo’s belt casually, “and you?”  
Kureo nodded, helping Chuu in removing his garments. As he knelt naked before Chuu he tried to make more conversation, tried to ignore how vulnerable he felt. His heart was fluttering, the feelings he had buried for so long, feelings he thought only Kasuka could ignite in him – these were different, a different flavor of these feelings, but he longed for them.  
“No protection is okay,” Kureo managed to say, his hands now moving toward Chuu’s pants, unbuttoning them, “just don’t...” his face was scarlet.  
“I won’t, Kureo.” Chuu helped Kureo’s hands in removing his clothing, the two men now able to behold one another.  
“We’re like a couple of teenagers being so shy,” Kureo said unable to shake his nervousness, “we’ve seen each other shirtless many times.”  
“We’ll get used to each other,” Chuu said, his eyes falling over Kureo and his skinny though toned body. Even with intervention, Kureo was still underweight. But his physical prowess was not to be underestimated, even if he was out of practice. Chuu’s muscles were far more defined, far more the type you’d expect to attract relationships; but it was hidden under the trench coat, a veil that very few had seen parted.  
“You’d still look cute on your back,” Chuu mused, leaning in to Kureo’s neck. He kissed lightly at first and then dug his teeth in, Kureo yelping in response.  
“P-please, I can’t have signs...” he pleaded, “others can’t know. Akira can’t see..”  
Chuu let go, instead embracing Kureo’s naked form.  
“I’ll have to go lower for you, then. Can’t have you on your back, your neck and chest are too beautiful...” Chuu trailed off in thought.  
“Mount me then,” Kureo suggested, “you’re Hachiko after all, it should be natural for you.”  
“Such dirty talk from the upstanding father,” Chuu teased, “I’ll have to make good on your suggestion.”  
They kissed again, embracing, feeling their naked bodies against one another. Chuu’s heart pounded excitedly, more than a little zealous to love Kureo, though worried as he was about breaking a man who he knew so little about as far as experience went. Kasuka never divulged their sex life to anyone, and Kureo, even now, hesitated. How much could either man take?

***

Kureo’s hands dug in to the bedsheet, gripping tightly. The first thrust had been painful, had made him cry out despite his willpower. He told Chuu to keep going, though the second and third thrust fared no better, even with additional lube.  
“Are you okay,” Chuu urged, stroking his partner’s back. Rough though he was, he didn’t want to hear Kureo in pain.  
“Out of practice, please..please keep going,” Kureo reassured, his face dipping down into a pillow as Chuu thrust again. He jerked on this thrust, the pain giving way to a shock of pleasure at the stimulation, his body roared against this at first but he pressed on. Encouraging, bracing for Chuu with each thrust, each one becoming easier as his body remembered the movements.  
Chuu’s grip tightened on his partner’s hips feeling the jerk, the first buck Kureo had had in years, the first drop of pleasure in a desert. Chuu wanted to immediately ravage him, immediately do what came so naturally to him, but he hesitated. His body was barren, too, and he feared going too fast would end everything prematurely. He was far from ready for that.  
Instead, Chuu began continuous circuitous thrusts, a gentle but steady pace. Stroking the insides of Kureo, each time the man bucked, each time he choked back slight crying noises of pleasure. It felt good, his hips rocked against Chuu’s, wanting more, the pain that had begun the journey had fallen away. His hands still dug into the bed, his face still buried in the pillow, too afraid that trying to raise himself or look at Chuu would be too much.  
That was their fear, going too fast too soon, as they were caught up in the tryst it became obvious that both of them wanted it badly. That both gripped to the little semblances of reality they could hold, and neither wanted it to end. Three years was a long time, three years and Kureo realized just how desperate he had become to be fucked by his partner. Three years and Chuu realized how desperate he had become to provide pleasure. 

Chuu pulled out, still erect and more than willing to continue. Kureo’s body followed him, and feeling the emptiness inside he found the strength to lift his head, no long swirling in pleasure he had missed.  
“Hachi…?” he mumbled, “is everything alright?”  
“Yeah,” Chuu replied with a vulnerable twang, “its...this is a lot more than I expected.”  
“I want more, Hachi,” Kureo said, barely above a whisper, “I can take it rough.”  
“How rough was Kasuka on you?”  
“Enough for multiple orgasms,” he admitted, “enough for over stimulation, even through the pain I began to crave it.”  
“I won’t go that hard on you, not tonight,” Chuu assured, “I’m overwhelmed by how good you feel.”  
“I never thought...I never thought I’d be doing this again.” Kureo admitted, “I never knew how much...how much I missed this.”  
Chuu kissed Kureo’s back, one of his long healed scars, “this won’t fix us. But it’s a respite, isn’t it.”  
“Take me, Chuu,” Kureo pleaded, “I’m ready.”  
Chuu relented, allowing himself to thrust at an increasing pace. Kureo bucked instantly, no longer feeling pain from being stretched. Instead he began to moan, despite his attempts at keeping quiet. His cries were met by a growl from Chuu who derived further pleasure from hearing his partner. His pace increased quickly, rapidly becoming more forceful and deep, his eyes glazed with the sensation. Kureo’s body cradled him in a way he wasn’t sure was imaginary, or if he had grown so desperate that any orifice would have felt so nice; based on Kureo’s reaction his feelings must have been similar. The man had dove into the bed for stability, his knuckles white despite the overall pink hue to his skin. For the first time in years Kureo felt good, felt the sickeningly sweet tenderness of lust drive into him. To some it might have looked pathetic, a man of his stature in such a vulnerable position, but the ecstasy in his face as it smashed against the pillow paid others no mind.  
It was at this time Kureo began panting ‘yes’ with each thrust, his body naturally gravitating to the peak, something Chuu’s unrelenting pace only made approach faster. It was flattering, this amount of praise, and Chuu couldn’t deny his lover what he craved. Had it been another night, Chuu’s sadistic nature might have shown, but the way Kureo held him, the way he moved beneath him reminded Chuu of a gentleness he had long since buried. No longer were they alone in their bitter loneliness. They were mixed together now, and Chuu longed to complete this ritual. Chuu allowed himself to hit the pace he knew he couldn’t sustain long, the pace he knew was going to stimulate him to orgasm. It was hard, savage almost, but Kureo took him in stride, his body moving as if it had always moved this way, as if this were not their first time together. Kureo felt the end nearing for himself as well, and he sang his praises louder.  
Though his panting and gritted teeth he called out to Chuu, “please...not in me, please, it’s too good.”  
He had almost forgot.  
Chuu pulled out with a long groan, and instead began thrusting along Kureo’s back, the new tactile sensation sent him over the edge quickly, the heat and smoothness of his skin was enough. He dug his hands into Kureo as he came, spilling down Kureo’s back and between his shoulder blades. In his bliss, Chuu couldn’t help but think Kureo looked beautiful this way, panting hard and covered in his essence. It was perverted, perhaps, but felt good. His version of a smile enveloped him as pleasure overtook him. A small cry of pleasure, not overblown but enough that it was clear he hadn’t expected tonight to go so well.  
Kureo hadn’t finished, however, and whined at hearing and feeling his partner finishing.  
Chuu growled lowly at realizing his part wasn’t done; Kureo certainly was as experienced as he said, it seemed. Kasuka had been very lucky indeed. Without hesitation, Chuu lubricated his fingers and stabbed them in to Kureo. He reacted violently, and so Chuu moved violently, relentlessly manually stimulating him. Kureo rocked back and forth, his cries and pleas growing more desperate and loud. Chuu responded by sharply hitting him directly, and that finished it. The direct repeated stimulation so close and intimate was too much, and Kureo hit his climax.  
“K-Kasuka--!”  
Kureo panted hard and collapsed onto the bed in a heap, both sides of him covered in their act. Chuu pulled out slowly, looking at his lover’s heaving form. Kureo breathed heavily, still in the waves of fallout after his initial explosion. He looked up at Chuu with a grin on his face, blushing wildly.  
“I’m sorry, Hachi...I didn’t mean...to say that.”  
“I’ll take it as a compliment,” Chuu marveled, “you were great. Better than I could have hoped for.”  
Chuu laid down now, panting as he let himself gaze at Kureo. Their relationship took another step in doing this, and in spite of himself, Chuu felt his heart swell with affection toward the man. He had shrugged off romance and soft feelings, yet as Kureo lay on his bed rolling in euphoria Chuu found himself smitten.  
Kureo looked over at Chuu, wanting to touch and kiss him but his body ached far too much. It ached for good reason though, and his shame at crying out the wrong name kept him from saying much else. Chuu crawled over to him and embraced him from behind, his arms resting lazily around his waist.  
“I missed this,” Kureo admitted, finally, “I missed...how good it feels to revel in the afterglow together. It was spectacular, Hachi.”  
Chuu purred in response, softly kissing Kureo’s neck.  
“Not too hard,” Kureo reminded, “it can’t show.”


End file.
